Erased Memories
by ArrowLoveFan
Summary: Elena was saved from becoming a vampire thanks to Bonnie and her powers... But the Salvatore brothers agreed on the fact that she couldn't risk her life anymore. They erased her memories so that she would forget every memory she has about vampires including Stefan and Damon and be safe. Please Review guys. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED: Please R&R )
1. Chapter 1

_Erased __ memories..._

_AN: So guys this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I am not telling if this is going to be a Stelena or a Delena fanfic (I love both). There might be some Steferine and Detherine... Let me know if you like it, if you do I will maybe write other chapters... SO REVIEW =).. Just so you know, I am french so don't hate me for my English. Thank you 3_

_Summary_: The story is set after 3x22.

Elena was saved from becoming a vampire thanks to Bonnie and her powers... But the Salvatore brothers agreed on the fact that she couldn't risk her life anymore. She almost died so many times in two years so they decided that this couldn't go on. They compelled. They erased her memories so that she would forget every memory she has about vampires including Stefan and Damon. Will she ever remember what her life was like and fell back into the Vampire's World? Read and you will know.

_Chapter 1:_

Elena's Point of View

We have been driving since almost two hours now. We had left Mystic Falls. I didn't even know why but it was as if I needed to leave and go to Denver. I had the feeling that I had to leave this town which was weird because Mystic Falls was my hometown... But there was something even more awkward happening in my head: I realized that I had no memories of the last two years... I remember being depressed because of my parents' car crash, I remember breaking with Matt, I remember writing in my diary every night but that was all I remembered... What the hell was my problem?!

"-Hey are you listening to me?" a voice said taking me out of my thought.

"-No I am sorry Jer. I was...thinking..about stuff..." I answered

"-What kind of stuff?" he asked curiously

"-... I was thinking about the last two years."

"-What do you remember of the last two years?"

"-Remember? What do you mean remember?"

"-Well, I don't remember many things of the last two years... To be honest I don't remember anything."

"-Wait, you mean... you too?"

"-You TOO? Don't tell me you don't remember neither!"

"-I don't! I don't remember it at all!"

"-That is really, really...really weird."

"-How could we forget two years of our lives?" I asked unbelievably.

"-Maybe someone told us to..." he said calmly

"-Wow, you mean like a kind of hypnosis?"

"-Yeah..."

"-Jer, Do you really believe in that kind of stuff?"

"-I didn't until now... Do you?"

"-Just like you I didn't...until now.."

I closed my eyes trying to remember something, anything which could help me remember what my life was like during two years. And then unconsciously, my hand began heading to my neck. When I opened my eyes I was holding a beautiful necklace in my hand.

"-Is it yours" Jeremy asked

"-I don't know, I think so...But I can't remember where or who I had it from."

"-Can I have a look?" he said while parking the car down the road.

I gave it to him and he began looking it very carefully.

"-Hey look it seems like something was written on its back" he declared after a few minute of analysis.

"-What? Give it to me"

I took it from his hands and looked its back. He was right. Something was indeed written here but it seems like someone tried to cover it. I took a coin from my pocket and began trying to reveal what was written. Once I was done, I could read:

_"I love you forever and after. S"_

"-Who is this S?"

"-I don't know but it seems like he really loved me..."

"-Yep it seems like."

We continued our road to Denver and in a few minutes I fall asleep. My dreams looked more like flashbacks that dreams. I saw a charming hazel eyed guy with brown hair giving me this necklace on the schoolyard... Then I saw this other guy, this really sexy guy giving it back to me twice, the first time when we were in my bedroom and the other time I didn't recognize the place... Too many questions were flooding my head! Who were those handsome guys? Who was S? Was he one of them? How can I not remember them? Unfortunately, I didn't have the answer to any of this questions.

"-Hey are you okay?"

"-Em, Yeah... I'm just tired"

"-Well there is a motel at the end of the road, we will stay there for the night... Okay?"

"-Yeah okay..."

Meanwhile at the Salvatore's mansion

Stefan's Point of View. 

I was in my bedroom trying to think about something else. But I couldn't, all I could think about was her, Elena, the love of my life. I took my diary but I didn't know what to write. I didn't want to write that she was gone and that she will never remember me or our love. I know what we did was the best for her. I couldn't stop wanting her to come back even if I shouldn't, even if it was too selfish I just couldn't. What was her life going to be like now that she was safe? Will she ever come back? Even if she does, will she remember me? God I shouldn't think about that! She is gone, and she is not coming back. Even if it was the hardest thing for me I had to forget her like she forgot me. I was deeply in my thoughts when a voice took me out of it:

"-Dear Diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever"

"-Damon... You should try new jokes you know?"

"-Yeah I know. So how are you?"

"-I am fine. You?"

"-Couldn't be any better" he lied "Hey baby bro, I am doing a little party downstairs, so if you want to come and have a little fun it will be just me you and hot chicks... What do you say?"

"-What are you celebrating?" I asked

"-Do I really need a reason to celebrate? So are you coming or no?"

"-No thanks. But have fun."

"-Okay. See you later." he went out but came back "Stop being depressed, turn the page, she is gone, find someone else." he left my bedroom.

Damon, always trying to act like the guy who don't care... He should know that It doesn't work with. He is hurt and I can see it. He misses her as much as I do because he loves her so much.

It has been an hour since Damon's party began and the music was already driving me crazy. I needed to get out, have some fresh air. I prepared a backpack but suddenly I realized that there was no music anymore and I heard Damon shouting. I run downstairs as fast as I could and I saw Caroline and Bonnie around him.

"-What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted

"-That is none of your business Stefan." Caroline answered calmly.

"-What? What did he do?" I asked

"-He compelled Elena and Jeremy to forget those last two years and to leave the town! He had no right to!" Bonnie shouted while hurting Damon

"-Girls STOP IT! It was my decision as much as it was his!"

"-What?" Caroline asked facing

"-She has been threw so much since she has known about vampires so we decided to forget us, and forget vampires so that she would be safe..."

"-YOU ARE IDIOT! She would never have wanted that!"

Bonnie turn around to face me looked at me and suddenly she stabbed me!

"-If something happens to her, the next stake I find will end up in your hearts!"

With that she left and Caroline followed her whispering a little "Sorry, this wasn't planned" and got out.

I took the stake out of my stomach and went to Damon, checking if he was okay when a voice came out of nowhere.

"-Well it seems that those girls were quite angry..."

"-Katherine..."

"-So did you miss me baby?" she said with her bitchy smile.

_So what do you guys think of this? Should I continue or no? REVIEW please... =)_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, i think this chapter is better than the first one... Let me know. I need to know what you think about this or if you have any idea for the next chapters... SO once again please Review :)

Chapter 2:

At the Salvatore's Mansion

Stefan's Point of View

"-Katherine..." I whispered

"-So did you miss me baby?" she said with her bitchy smile.

"-What are you doing here Kath?" Damon said

"-I heard that Elena had left town leaving both of you alone... I'm taking my chance"

"-Katherine you had your chance with both of us a long time ago.. Now it is over.. Okay?" I said clearly

"-That is what you think. But you will fall for me again Stefan. I know it. We belong together. But for now, I am okay with just being a friend."

"-Okay I think I am going to leave you two alone. See you later Stefan."

He left leaving me and Katherine alone...

"-We are not friends Katherine..."

"-We could be. Come on Stefan, I know you better than you know yourself. I know what can cheer you up when you are depressed. So let me be your friend. Please." There was something in her voice that was telling me that she was being honest. And the fact that she begged me proved it too.

"-Okay; I will try to be your friend. But if you ever betray me, trust I will kill you."

"-Deal!" she smiled. " So what do you want to do."

"-I don't know you are the one who said that you could cheer me up. So go ahead, cheer me up."

Meanwhile in Damon's bedroom.

Damon's Point of View

I laid down in my bed allowing myself to think about her. The fact that Katherine reappeared made me realized that I was never going to see her again.. Elena. God I was going to miss her. I wanted to forget, forget ever meeting her because it was too hard to remember how much I love her... It was too hard to miss her. It hurts. I thought about every single moment I spent with her.. Our kisses, when I was about to die, when Stefan was gone, everything...

"-You miss her too don't you?" a voice said.

"-No I don't Stefan."

"-So why are you crying." he said pointing my eyes.

I touched my jaw and my eyes and realized that tears were rolling down my face.

"-How can I not miss her? I was in love with her brother..." I told him honestly.

"-I know. Me too. But as someone told me earlier, we have to get over it and turn the page." he smiled causing Damon to smile too.

"-A part of me will always love her you know?"

"-I know Damon. Me too. But she is better off without us.. I think"

"-Yeah you are right." I sighed "Hey do you want to go out? Have a drink with you incredibly sexy older brother." he smirked

"-Yeah if you don't mind going out with your brother who is so much sexier than you..."

"-Wow Stefan I am impressed... I didn't know you could be funny" I laughed clearly impressed.

"-Come on. Let's go." he said while laughing.

Maybe the fact that Elena was gone will help me have my brother back...

In the motel on the road to Denver

Elena's Point of View

I couldn't stop thinking about those guys I had seen in my dreams or flashbacks or whatever it was... How did they know me? How could I not remember them? God those questions were driving crazy so I got into the motel's room and went to bed to try to sleep a little bit...

_FLASHBACKS_

_AN: ELENA'S ACTUAL THOUGHTS (NOT THE FLASHBACKS ONES) WILL BE UNDERLINED._

_ We arrived in front of the mansion..I parked the car because I had to drop him there but I knew I had to apologize first.. __Whose house was this?_

_ "-What I said before, it was harsh" I said. __What was I talking about, who was he?_

_ "-No you had every right..." he answered_

_ "-You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mum sort of push me in that direction from the time I was able to read... She supported me, encouraged me, bought my first journal, and then she...died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know you think you put all of these bad stuffs in my life but my life already had it. I was barred in it" I told him with tears in my eyes. __What bad stuffs?_

_ "-This is different" he told me_

_ "-It doesn't make it any less painful" I answered honestly._

_ "-I know it is hard to understand but I am doing this for you..." _

_ With that, he got out of the car... I couldn't just let him go...I couldn't let him leave even if I know who he is. So I got out of car._

_ "-No! You don't get to make the decision for me! If you walk away it is for you because I know what I want! Stefan, I love you..." __Oh God I was in love with this Stefan. I remembered loving him so much._

_ I was waiting for his reaction but he didn't move. After a few seconds I began thinking that he didn't care until he turned around and run to kiss me! __I could feel him kissing me. _

_ We went inside continuing our kiss. I wanted him, I wanted him so damn much... __I remembered his kisses, his hands on my skin, mine on his. I remembered our first time together..._

_ After a few minutes of kissing he turned around giving me his back..._

_ "-Don't..." I said. __Don't what?_

_ "-Elena I can't..." _

_ "-Yes you can Stefan. Don't hide from me.." __Hide? What did he need to hide?_

_Before he could turned around I found myself in my bedroom in Mystic Falls... Then I saw another guy sitting in front of the window..._

_ "-Cute pajamas..he said"_

_What is he talking about. I am not wearing pajamas. _

_ "-I'm tired Damon..."_

_What the Hell?! That was me standing there in my pajamas... After a few seconds I understood that I was assisting to this scene I have lived as a spectator.. _

_ "-I brought you this.." he shows me my necklace. _

_ "-I thought it was gone..Thank you." I tried to catch it but he didn't want to give it back._

_ "-Please give it back..."_

_ "-I just have something to say."_

_ "-Why do you have to say it with my necklace" __There was something really weird about this necklace..._

_ "-Well, because what I am about to say is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.."_

_ "-No I just have to say it one... You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it is because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you but Stefan does." _

_ I thought he was going to kiss me so I prepared myself to kiss him back but instead he just kissed my forehead. _

_ "-God, I wish you don't have to forget this...But you do..._

_He shed a tear and that is when I woke up.. in this little motel room._

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

Jeremy was sitting at the end of my bed.

"-I remember something..."

"-What? What do you remember?" he asked

"-Two guys, Stefan and Damon. Some memories came back to me last night... I think I was in love..."

"-With which one?"

"-With both of them.."

"-What?"

"-Yeah, in my memories, I told Stefan that I loved him and in another memory Damon was telling me that he loved me and I could feel that deep down I loved him too."

"-Wait explain me. What exactly happened in your dreams? Tell me about this Damon first"

_ "_-He came to our house at night to give me my necklace back and he told that he loved me but that he didn't deserved me... That Stefan did."

"-Okay so Stefan and Damon knew each other."

"-Yeah. And he added something about forgetting the fact that he had told me he loved me."

"-What do you mean?"

"-I think he is the one who took our memories by hypnosis or whatever"

"-Tell me about Stefan now."

"-Me and Stefan were in front of a how I don't know whose. I was telling him about my future and he told me that it was better if he left town because I wasn't safe with him.. And I told me that I loved him and we ended up hav-"

"-STOP! I didn't ask you to give me the details!... So you were in love with him to."

"-Yeah. I knew I could trust him. He is the first person I tell about my future, about my want to be a writer, about the fact that mum bought my first diary, about-"

"-Wait a minute, your diary! You must have written everything in your diary!"

"-Yeah you are right!"

"-Where is it now?"

"-In Mystic Falls. I left it at the house..."

"-You know what this means, right?"

"-Yep..Mystic Falls here we come.." i said exhausted.


End file.
